


【投名状】没路

by alrila



Category: The Warlords(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2008
Relationships: 赵庞





	【投名状】没路

那年，从死人堆里爬出来的时候，我其实已经死了。

一整营的兄弟和太平军拼了三天三夜，一个个死去；我装死，所以活了下来。

活得跟死了没两样。

我不知道，死人也会做梦。

梦里有个从匪窝里逃出来的女人，我陪她回忆那清波垂杨的江南故乡，她陪我一夜，用和她煮的粥一样柔软喷香的身子续我的命。不过梦终究是梦，她消失后，这梦永远只有一个颜色——灰蒙蒙像阴天那样，惹人发狂。

后来有人说：你那时看来什么不像，就像个鬼。

在那个阴天的梦里，说话的人猝然刺了我一刀，我没受什么伤，除了眼睛。眼睛很疼，因为刀光在一片灰暗中亮的太刺眼。

多年前是如此。多年以后，依然不变。

那时，我是败军之将，半死半活；他是土匪头儿，意气风发，居然还是个少年人。

他有张俊秀的脸，笑起来肯定会露出一口白到发亮的牙，但他只是瞪着我，就这么直勾勾看进我的眼。明明是我制住了他，我却躲闪不了。接着他突然笑了，脏兮兮的胡须生在那灿烂笑脸上显得分外滑稽。我不禁想，这胡须若是蓄来增添一点领头风范，显然白费功夫。

「你这么能打！跟我，我带你见大哥！」

他真是很年轻，年轻到丝毫不掩饰惊喜雀跃的心情、毫不在乎在众人面前给人打翻在地上。他后来还说，要是我不跟，他就再打。给我杀了也不要人帮，但兄弟自然会替他报仇。

我始终想不起是什么让我点了头。只记得我骑上马，跟在他身后，整批人马飞掠过山道，烟尘漫舞。我看不清前方，阴沉天幕又压了下来，叫我喘不过气。

「喂！你怎么了？」

冷，我说。这天色阴的叫人发寒。

他呆住了。说也奇怪，从他写满讶异的脸上，我彷佛看见了正午时分毒辣耀目的骄阳，光辉不可逼视。但我没有抬头确认，我不敢、怕一抬头就要落马，落回地狱里去。他皱了皱眉，突然扯下身上破烂的披风，硬生生塞给我。

「打起精神！等见了大哥，抢到官粮，包你没功夫胡思乱想！」

乌合之众强抢官粮，真不要命。不过，我又何尝有命可惜？

他扬起鞭子策马急奔，我的马也跟着跑，跑在灰色的梦里。

但我知道梦要醒了。

＊＊＊

我想那时我不相信他，但我喜欢他看月亮的那双眼。

天上没有云，月光好亮，大片洒下来像江南随处可见的水。水在他眼里结成了冰，但薄到一踩就碎了。他的眼神让我想起一个外柔内刚的女人：我的女人。可又好像不只是那样。

其实那时我就该知道，自个儿的命总有一天会交到他手上。

我们本来只是穷老百姓，为了活下去，我选择做匪。抢官粮是险，反正吃下去就是我们的，起码做个饱鬼。下手前我发现弟兄里好像多了个生面孔，他跟在小弟午阳身后，在乱军中及时挡下了一刀。接着他像追鹿的老虎，横冲直撞，好像没看见刀，没看见火枪，只看见那个领兵的将。

他只看着他要杀的人；他得手后，我们也只看着他。

抢到了粮、平安撤回到村里，大伙一起吃饱饭，送战死的兄弟们安心上路。我到角落陪他喝两杯，问起为何离开官军，他总是说：那些都过去了。

过不去的是他死不瞑目的整营弟兄。他说，别的营跟他约好了一起打太平军，紧要关头却说话不算数、拒绝出兵，就这样眼睁睁看着他们全军覆没。他的声音很平静，只有握着杯的手不断发抖。这个时代，人没有兄弟怎么能活？怪不得他像个死人，只有好身手和眼睛还活着。

其实我们活着跟等死也没什么两样。没粮没枪没炮，官兵打来只能逃，逃到全死光了为止。从前只有我跟午阳担起整个村子，但是那天他站了出来，不是躲在我身后，所以我信了他。

一道篱笆三个桩。三个桩要撑得起来，得靠别的东西。

兄弟结义，各杀一个外人，断绝后路。从此，兄弟的命就是命，其他的，皆可杀！不错，就是投名状！

纳了投名状，拜过天地，午阳、我和那个半死不活的人就这样绑在一起，全村老弱妇孺和一百零八条汉子的命也跟我们绑在一起。但他还是个孤魂野鬼，因为村子里没有一块角落能让他歇一歇。庞青云到底是个外人！有人说，有人想，我阻止不了。

我只能陪他。明儿个就要投军了，他还是一个人杵在我们结义的香案前，不知道在想什么。

我在发誓。

发誓？

这一回……我绝不要再失去兄弟。

他没说谎。不管仗打到哪里，我们三个人总要同进同退，三个人的命就等同一条命。可是仗打了太久，久到很多东西都变了样。天大地大，不比兄弟情大；但他眼里有了更伟大的东西。

我们要建立一番大事业，让世上所有的穷人都不再受欺负！

他说这句话的时候，那双眼多好看、心有多好！

但是，我不知道，心好了也会杀人……杀四千个手无寸铁的穷人！

就算把头仰的再高，还是看不见太阳。江南的天好像老有云漫在上头，阳光照在身上当然还是暖，可有点不像真的。莲生刚跟我时皮肤也是一片白，像雪花一样，日子久了才给风沙阳光磨得坚实些。我知道她不太喜欢，但是人不见天日怎么活得好？就算像现在这样不见天日，只要活着……总还有一线希望啊！

「放开我！我答应要让他们活着！」

我叫，叫到嗓子发哑，扣住我的锁链也在叮当作响，但是掩盖不过整座苏州城发出的声音。山字营的兄弟们在哭、太平军四千个降兵在喊、数不清的箭杆接连划过天空，这些声音像一把一把的刀，一寸一寸在割我的肉。

等到我终于没了气力不再挣扎，他的人过来给我解开了锁。有个人等在祠堂门口，那是午阳吧？不，我从小看到大的午阳不会愿意杀四千个人，他也不会这么做……但他们就是做了！

人都到哪里去了？我迈开步伐开始跑，不管手脚给锁链磨得皮开肉绽、几乎看见骨头。山字营加上四千个太平军，人都到哪里去了？为什么苏州城静成这样？

他在西边的偏院里静静等着我找来。他个头不高，更被身旁的柱子给衬得矮了，不过站上战场，从没有人敢小看他。就算有，他们总有一天也会知道：自己错了！

但他不会永远是对的。他要认！不能执迷不悟！

「人无信就是畜生！」

那块布才刚碰到手腕，就给我甩进了泥水里。他低着头捡了起来帮我裹伤，一层又一层，绕得很急、很狠、更甩不开。

「兵不厌诈。这是战争！」

他猛然抬头，眼里的那抹神气好生熟悉。

（莲生十五岁的春天要被卖到大户人家，我连夜赶到，杀了几个来接人的家丁护院。她给我抱上马的时候眼里有一股神气，我不明白，所以我盯着看。最后我抢了她走，没再让她回家。）

他说：二虎，你笑什么？

其实我不该看、更不该看懂。

我说：那时和现在都一样。

我把他整个人摁上柱子，伸手去扯他的裤带和铁甲。我的脸重重吃了一拳，他也挨了我一下，头盔掉了下来，锵的一声敲在石地上。在那之后，整座城又静了下来，没有哭声、没有喊声，我顶进他里头的时候他甚至没有叫。我动，他只被我带着动，如果他的腿和身体不是那么火烫，我会以为我在要一个死人。

「他们都是穷人……为什么、不给他们一条生路？让我做言而无信的畜生！」

「……人是我决定要杀的！」

「你杀跟我杀，有什么分别？」

「……四千个兵和南京上百万百姓……值得的！你还不懂？」

「我是不懂！我只知道人命不能像数馒头这样数法！那些都是命！跟你跟我一样的命！」

……你给我记住！

他把脸埋进我肩窝里。他不看我，我不看他。一直是这样。

其实，我早知道他不会认错，即使不久以后他当着众兄弟的面给我跪了、求我留下；我早知道我走不了，即使他杀了苏州四千个降兵以后还要打南京，拿成千上万兄弟的命去打胜仗。

做匪的，用自己的命保护自己；做英雄的，用自己的命保护别人。

那些死了的人是英雄，他也是英雄。但我宁愿他们都不做英雄。

＊＊＊

他说，其实他不相信投名状。我问他信什么？他说他只信二哥和我。虽然我没有问二哥信不信投名状，我猜他是信的，直到最后那一刻都信。

你有多相信投名状？他这么问，是知道我一定信。我说，很信。

但是只有这件事，他不知道为什么。

我这一辈子只会写三个字：『姜、午、阳』，那是我的名字，是他教我写的。不打仗的时候，他偶尔会教大家读书，可是连二哥都没兴致，其他弟兄当然也能躲多远就躲多远，只有我留下。虽然我字写得难看，但他总是夸我记性好。我说那当然了，我们结义的时候一起发下的誓言，也是很久以前我强逼一个识字的读书人教，我记牢了再教给大家的。

「小的时候，村子里还有个老学究。他给我们讲过很多英雄的故事，像是项羽、韩信……」

「怎么了？」

「……大哥，英雄有家么？」

我记得他笑了。笑了好一会儿才摇摇头，一脸莫可奈何。那时候的我肯定又回了什么，因为他一听笑得更是厉害。二哥走过来问发生了什么事，他说了，接着就和二哥两个笑作一块儿。我不懂他们为什么笑，我只知道，即使不能做英雄，像这样三个人快快乐乐地在一起，也没什么不好！

但是很多年过去，进了南京，终于可以不打仗，我们三个兄弟却再也没有聚在一起。我知道二哥怨他，也怨我。二哥不再跟我说话，我难过，但是，他是对的。我们拚了那么久、死了那么多的人，好不容易有了钱、掌了权，能为天下穷人做事，保护他们不受欺负。我们的梦总算开始看得见了，二哥却那样不快乐。

「她在瞧你。」

「什么？」

「我说刚才走过去的那个丫环偷偷在瞧你，因为你长的好看。」

他微微一笑。我跟着笑，却不敢看他的眼睛。苏州一战后，它们一直像有了裂纹的冰，我怕看碎了，会不可收拾。

管家领着两个生人走了过来，他们双手各自捧着装满衣料的木盘。他从其中拿起一件袄子，看起来跟二哥平时穿的相去不远，只是料子好得多。另一个人捧着许多五颜六色的衣料，我拿起一件，觉得又轻又软，好像抓住了一片晚霞。

「我把新做好的衣服拿给二虎。那些衣料，你送去嫂子那里。」

「二哥应该不喜欢嫂子穿得太艳。」

「既然是嫂子要穿，她怎么不可以选择自己喜欢的？」

再说，穿在她身上的，二虎又怎么会不喜欢？

他是对的，一直是对的。即使二哥怨他，也没开口说他不对。但是二哥还是不肯和我说话，当然也不肯听他的劝。先是私发军饷，接着想走，想丢下纳投名状的兄弟不管。我说，二哥不能走！这一走，家就真的毁了。

不会走的。他说，二虎不会走。就算连山字营这座山都不容二虎，二虎也不会走。

因为我们是兄弟。

补上这句话的时候他没看我，所以我感觉得到他其实在等。等二哥决定要跪还苏州城那一跪，还是要一刀杀了他。二哥想走却不走，是因为还在看；其实我也一样在看，看二哥怎么做，当然也看他怎么做。

我看，没想到却看到他在那艘小船上，身后坐着绝不该在那儿的嫂子。小船蓦地隐进了桥下，我追上去，和他四目相对。他的眼里看不到一开始的慌张，很骇人，可我说不出那到底是什么东西。

他可以躲、可以藏、可以解释，但他不再那么做了。

从那一刻开始，他终于要让我明白发生过什么事，可是已经太晚了。

我们来南京后，一直没有见过晴天。我在河畔呆站着，想起他说过：阴天会让人醒在梦里。你照常做事，但不知道自己在睡还是醒着；会哭会笑，但是分不清哪些事是梦境，哪些才当真发生过。我问那怎么办？他说：别管、别想。

记住，你也只能这么办。

（我不喜欢静。太静会让我想起围苏州的那一年，城里城外连声音都快死绝。但二哥的宅子总是那样安静，很不吉利。我如果待在那儿，总会想尽办法要找到一点声音，鸟叫也好、仆人几句闲话也好。只有他带衣料过来的那天，每个人都忙里忙外、热闹得很，我不需要找。）

我不该找的。

只是，接着在河畔发现他也和嫂子在一起后，我已经没办法不找、不管、不想。

嫂子说：你以为杀了我二虎就可以不死？打了那么多年的仗，我好不容易活到现在，你不可以杀死我！你不会的……你不会的……！

二哥说：我最爱的女人就是你嫂子，这辈子有她就足够。

他说：我只有一个愿望，就是救助全天下的穷人，要他们个个都吃饱。

投名状——外人乱我兄弟者，视投名状，必杀之；兄弟乱我兄弟者，视投名状，必杀之。

我没告诉他：我知道每件事、每个人都不能不变，爱会变、兄弟会变、梦想会变。除了投名状。

自始至终，我只有投名状；自始至终，只有我能让它不变。

我说。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2008


End file.
